wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael Shapiro
Raphael is a guy who has been known to have one big obsession with the art of music. He even composes it for himself, you know. He tends to hang about with Iona, for the fact that he is the only one she has told her secret, and also that he wants to find out more about her quite a great deal. He is sometimes referred to as a giant, because of his extreme height. Raphael is very sarcastic, but nice to his friends. He tends to do the old trick of raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms a lot, but hey, that's what makes him Raphael, right? He also sometimes acts like Dark Pit from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Interests Raphael has a strange interest in nearly all types of music. He also likes to play the guitar and drums. Quotes "Wow, you have less of a heart than I do." -Arcadia Asylum RP "The portals won't come back, stupid! The only way they can come back is if the gods bring them back, and they won't! Honestly, get your hearing checked, we've mentioned this before." -Rosasharn RP "If it's not real, we'd all be crazy. -The Magic RP (Part 1) "Quit whining, demon." -The Magic RP (Part 2) "Uh, because of yesterday.....I'm staying away from plants....." -The Magic RP (Part 3) "Where? It doesn't have height regulations, does it? Because, I've realized I'm taller than all of you........." -Journey to Roseland RP (Part 1) "Think about it. I wouldn't have to see any of these people again." -Other World RP" "Not really. It's the most boring form of death I've ever heard." -Little Cursed Black Music Book RP Other Appearances RaphaelShapiroBannedStory.png|Raphael's BannedStory. RaphaelShapiroFM.png|Raphael in a Face Maker. RaphaelShapiroGaia2.png|Raphael's Gaia. RaphaelShapiroLunaii.png|Raphael's Lunaii. RaphaelShapiroMangaAvatarCreator.png|Raphael as a Manga Avatar. RaphaelShapiroMangatar.png|Raphael's Mangatar. RaphaelShapiroMLP.png|Raphael in MLP. RaphaelShapiroNaruto.png|Raphael as a Naruto character. RaphaelShapiroOtakuAvatar.png|Raphael as an Otaku Avatar. RaphaelShapiroPokemonTrainer.png|Raphael as a Pokemon Trainer. RaphaelShapiroSelfy4.png|Raphael's Selfy. RaphaelShapiroSims2.png|Raphael in The Sims 2. RaphaelShapiroSonic.png|Raphael as a Sonic character. RaphaelShapiroSouthPark.png|Raphael as a South Park character. RaphaelShapiroUniqueCreator.png|Raphael in the Unique Creator. RaphaelShapiroXboxAvatar.png|Raphael as an Xbox Live Avatar. RaphaelShapiroAltSelfy.png|Raphael's Alt, Rafael. RaphaelShapiroChibiCreator2.png|Raphael in Chibi Creator 2. RaphaelShapiroEmoChibiDoll.png|Raphael as some Emo Chibi.......Human being. RaphaelShapiroGoAnimateChibi.png|Raphael in the Go! Animate Chibi Creator. RaphaelShapiroXiibiCreator.png|Raphael in the Xiibi chibi creator. RaphaelHetalia.png|Raphael in Hetalia. RaphaelPokemonThing.png|Raphael as a Pokemon Thing by Sugardapuppy. 122px-RaphaelGIMP.png|Raphael drawn in GIMP by Kogasa Beatrice. RaphaelChibiMakerRedux.png|Raphael in gen8's Chibi Maker. Raphael's Future 2024 - 30 years old - Raphael came back from France to America secretly to battle Marcus. He's very secretive, and won't even talk to all the friends he had. 2025 - 31 years old - Raphael is still battling Marcus, hoping to defeat him. He's slightly more open to people helping him. However, Marcus released a clone of Raphael, and the clone commited several crimes under Raphael's name. Trivia *Many people judge Raphael too quickly. He is disturbed by this. *First and second name is French, whilst surname is Spanish. *Has his driver's licence, but doesn't often drive. *Prefers to speak French rather than English. *Is a terrible liar. *Can speak a little Russian, but not a lot. *Despite his height, he's very good at sneaking up on people. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Iona123's Characters Category:Main Characters